Don't Overthink It
by mellowmerrin
Summary: Harry is coaxed back to Hogsmeade where he discovers Al has been keeping secrets, causing Harry to rethink some things about himself. Making him realize all along he may have been overthinking things.  I really suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing even remotely Harry Potter related. This is done purely for fun and entertainment.

Authors Note: This is part one of a two part story. There is mention of A/SS in this fic, nothing above hand holding and an occasional snuggle for these two. Also, as you read I am well aware that the Leaky Cauldron is in Diagon Alley and not Hogsmeade but we'll chalk that mishap up to magic shall we. ;)

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Harry lifted his face towards the sun. Inhaling deeply and exhaling at a painfully slow pace.

No matter what anyone else said, the air here would always smell different to him. It was hope for a normal life that made the air different here. It was here he regained his life after the war ended, asking Ginny to marry him, where she told him she was pregnant with each of his children, where he happily met his friends for drinks and laughs. And he was happy.

Then it became the place that his world crashed down around him, when Ginny told him she was seeing Oliver Wood, and she was leaving him.

Harry brought his attention back to the buildings surrounding him, smiling to himself at the reason he was coaxed back to the bustling little town.

He rarely returned here, opting instead to meet his children at the castle. Somewhere safe. Where good memories and bad memories mashed so close together that you couldn't distinguish against the two.

Ron had insisted that Harry come to Hogsmeade on parent's day this year to curb his own anxiety. His daughter Rose, growing up as fast as Harry's own children.

A quick smile flirted Harry's face at the thought of all the red headed, freckled children. All but Albus. Al was the spitting image of him. Except, of course, he was missing several of Harry's battle wounds.

It was easy enough for Harry to convince Al to meet him for some quality time. If it were only that easy with his other children.

Ron was meeting Rose's first serious boyfriend and had requested Harry join him for moral support. Harry had not given Ron a moments peace, always reminding him that Malfoy's son was also attending the school.

"Not funny Harry. How would you like that for Lily?" Ron had his eyes lowered to the ground apparently giving this scenario a lot of thought.

"It could always be worse." Harry told him with a chuckle.

"Right. It could always be Goyle's kid." They both scrunched their faces and gave a shudder at the thought.

As the two men continued to walk up the main street Harry looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of Al. Al, a boy who he recognized instantly as Scorpius, and none other than Draco Malfoy himself as they were walking across the road to the Hogs Head.

"What the bloody hell is that all about?" Ron asked, a scowl on his face.

"Don't know, but I don't like it." His voice eerily calm.

" I'm suppose to meet Al and a friend of his but he didn't say who. Guess I know now." There was a long pause. "I'll catch up to you. I have to go sort this out."

"At least I don't have to deal with Malfoy!" Ron shouted over his shoulder as he turned to walk into Dervish and Banges.

Harry wanted to knock the smile off his friend's face and he might have done it if he had not already started to walk away. His mind drifted back to his son and his eyes narrowed as he watched the scene before him.

The war had taught Draco many things, effective spying being one of those. Harry being the Gryffindor that he is, was completely unaware that Draco had caught sight of him and was going to take full advantage of the quick temper Harry was so famous for.

Draco watched as Ron walked away and then put his arms around both of the boys shoulders. He leaned into them whispering between the two. The gesture was innocent enough but he knew it would get Potter's blood burning.

Harry's stomach churned as he followed them. _What the hell is he doing with his arm around my son? When had he become so friendly? When had my son become so friendly with the Malfoys? _His expression hardened and he wondered how his son could have keep this friendship from him.

As they approached the door to the Hogs Head Al and Scorpius wrapped their arms around Draco's back and interlocked their fingers.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "What the..."

He stood there in the middle of the street staring at the door. Shocked. His mind frantically trying to process what he had just witnessed.

Beating on the window caused Harry to come out of his daze. It was Al, waving to him with a big smile on his face. Mentally willing himself to breath, he gave Al a small smile in return before entering the establishment.

"Hi Dad!" His son waved him over to the table they acquired in the corner. Harry smiled at the memories of his childhood spent at that very table only to have them smashed at the thought of why he was there now.

"Hey Al."

" Dad, this is Scorpius." Al gestured to the boy seated at the table.

Scorpius stood and offered his hand out to Harry. Harry smiled, accepting the offered hand, and shaking it firmly. "Scorpius."

A sound came from the other side of the table, which sounded like a chuckle, and Harry dismissed it with disgust.

Once the blonde boy sat down he turned and glared at Draco. "Malfoy."

"Potter."

Draco could hear the pent up anger in his voice. He had to suppress a smile. If Harry was going to let the past surface and act like a child he would gladly take advantage of it. It would be easy for him to come out on top should Harry act like...well...Harry.

Harry joined them at the table. The four of them sat immersed in a pleasant conversation about quidditch, the weather, and Hogsmeade. They were there for nearly an hour when Draco stood up abruptly. Harry, more out of reflex than anything, jumped up and produced his wand. In the process knocking over his chair so that everyone was silent staring at them.

"What the hell Potter!" Draco scowled.

Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and felt Al's hand on his sleeve.

"Dad?"

"Childish." Draco had murmured the word but Harry still heard it. He slowly opened his eyes knowing he had caused the scene everyone had been trying to avoid.

Draco lip curled into something of a smile. "Alright boys, dinner tonight, my treat. You two decide where you want to go."

"Thank you Father."

"Thanks Draco."

Harry turned sharply to glare at Al. "Draco?"

"Before you go all Auror with the questioning Potter, Al has always called me Draco. I asked him to."

Harry turned to look at Draco as he spoke, contemplating this word _'always'._ How long is _'always'_.

Scorpius stood up and gave his father a quick hug goodbye as the older blonde ruffled Al's hair with his hand.

Now Harry had this act to stare at. _What the hell is going on?_

"I'll meet you boys back here in about an hour. I want to go take a shower before we have dinner."

"OK, Father."

Draco turned back to smile at the boys before shifting his gaze to contemplate the man before him. "Potter." His smiled turned into his signature Malfoy sneer before he ever locked eyes with the other man.

As Draco made his way to the door and out of sight, the boys made haste to leave as well.

"We have to go I promised Mum we would meet her for new robes today." Al stated, shuffling out of his chair and straightening his robes.

Harry shifted awkwardly in his chair. "Yeah OK. Um...How is your mum?"

"She's good Dad don't worry about her."

Harry gave his son a faint smile.

Scorpius reached his hand out to Harry once more. "Mr. Potter."

Harry stood and politely shook his hand smiling.

"You had better run along, I don't want your mother hexing me."

As the boys reached the door to leave, he wondered why his son hadn't hugged him. He seemed to be more comfortable with that arrogant sod than he was with him. But why?

Having more questions than answers about his son's relationship with the Malfoys he thought it best to have a one on one with the man himself.

If Draco was going to have a shower before dinner the only place he would go would be the Leaky Cauldron. So, that's where he was going.

Tom met him at the door, as was the usual, always eager for a conversation.

"Oi Harry."

"Hey Tom." Harry's hands were in his pockets worrying the lining between his fingers. It was something he had never been able to overcome as his emotions always seemed to be on display.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Listen Tom, I came to talk to Malfoy. Is he here?"

Tom was eyeing him suspiciously. He recalled the animosity that was legend among the two men and wasn't certain this would be a good idea. "Yes."

"You don't suppose I could persuade you to tell me what room he's in could I?"

Tom appeared to contemplate his answer. "For you Mr. Potter, anything. Room number four."

Harry nodded his head. "Thanks Tom."

The more he thought of his present situation the angrier he became. As he made his way up the stairs he thought about barging in, demanding to know what the hell was going on, but knowing that it would not help anything in the long run he changed his mind. He knocked instead.

Malfoy answered the door. The half smile he was wearing when he opened the door changed at the sight of Harry. The damn sneer was back. At first Harry just looked at him almost as if he were waiting for the answer to a question. When no answer came he pushed his way into the other man's room.

"I don't recall asking you in Potter." Draco's comment was only half heartily serious.

Spinning around at the sound of the blonde's voice Harry was struck by the fact that the other mans shirt was halfway unbuttoned. Tilting his head slightly to the side he could just detect the scar on Malfoy's chest. The contrast was intriguing and the next thing he knew he was staring.

"Take a picture Potter."

Harry shook his head, clearing his mind back to his original task, he glared at Draco. "I want to know what the deal is with this friendship that you seem to have with my son."

_No sense in beating around the bush since he was sure Draco knew why he was there._

"I assure you Potter I don't know what you think it is, but knowing your track record with correct assumptions, I would guess it would be the opposite of what you're thinking."

"Don't give me that shit! Why does my son feel comfortable having dinner with you or even being around you? For that matter how the hell does he even know you?" Waving his arms and gesturing erratically his voice became louder.

Draco looked at Harry taking in the man from head to toe. "Get out," he stated calmly, "You need to talk to your son or your ex-wife Potter."

_What does Ginny have to do with this?_ "No, you answer me. You owe me."

"Owe you? Owe you for what?" Draco's tone was becoming more vicious. "My father's stint in Azkaban? My mother not speaking to me? For this?" He pulled open his shirt revealing the entire scar which ran from just above his naval up and across to his collar bone. "This damn near killed me. I'd say we're even."

Harry blinked in response staring at the mark he had made upon the other man's chest. Shaking his head he said the only thing he could. "Malfoy, look I'm sorry about that, I didn't know what that spell did. As for your father, I don't know what you want me to say."

"Forget it." Draco mumbled as his shirt slipped off his shoulders and hit the floor.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed he kicked off his shoes. "Al has spent the last two summers at the Manor except for the little bit of time you allot him each summer."

It looked as if Harry was going to be sick. "Two summers?"

"Yes, two summers. He even went to France with us last summer."

"France?" The word had come out in a whisper. How could he have not known about this? How could he have missed this? How could Ginny not have told him?

Draco peeled off his socks. He smiled at leaving Potter speechless. The fact that he looked as if he was going to throw up or pass out was an added bonus. He chuckled to himself.

"What in all this could you possibly find humorous enough to chuckle at because I would love a laugh right now." Harry made his way to a chair near the bed to sit down. His head resting in his hands.

Draco smirked. "My father likes having Al visit."

"What!"

"My father is fond of your son Potter, he likes having him around."

"I'm gonna be sick."

Draco stood up in front of the dark haired man absent absentmindedly undoing the belt around his waist. Harry looked up just in time to see Draco kick his pants off revealing the silk boxers underneath.

Harry scrambled out of the chair backing away towards the door. "What the hell Malfoy?"

"Potter, I'm going to take a shower so I can meet the boys. Feel free to talk to me while I shower. Feel free to talk to me while _we _shower. Or better yet feel free to get the fuck out of here."

The sight of Malfoy near naked was sending mixed signals throughout Harry's body. His mind wanted to beat the blonde git. But other parts of his body wanted to pin him to the bed. He must have been making a face because when he looked back up at Malfoy he was smirking.

"All those naked bodies in the showers on the pitch and you're squeamish at me in my underwear. Damn Potter that's pathetic."

Anger was boiling within Harry with every sentence Malfoy spilled out. Death Eaters bonding with his son, secrets being kept from him, and Draco-fucking-Malfoy smirking at him as if the world couldn't touch him was enough to break the Gryffindor.

Crossing the room with the minimal amount of steps possible Harry pulled out his wand jabbing it hard into Draco's sternum. The blonde inhaled sharply but showed no other signs of distress at the wand pointed directly at him. Hatred was radiating off Harry's body as he came nose to nose with his childhood nemesis.

"No one would miss you." Harry hissed.

"Your son would," was the hiss he received in return.

He had little time to take in the full understanding of Draco's statement as the door was flung open with such force, it surely shook the entire building. Harry backed away slightly, his wand still pointed at the near naked man.

"Father!" Scorpius ran to get between Harry's wand and his father, eyeing the man whom he had just met.

After seeing Harry with his wand out, Al jumped in front of Scorpius and Draco. He gave his dad his best hateful glare. _Just like his mother does._ Sighing, Harry hesitantly lowered his wand.

"I though you were with your mum?" He gritted out. His eyes never leaving Draco's.

"We were but she thought we should follow you because of your temper. She was right."

"What's going on?" Harry's voice had a sound of defeat to it. "I just want to know what the hell is going on?"

Al looked back at Draco with pleading eyes.

"Potter, why don't you come to dinner? The boys and I can talk to you then."

Harry leaned back against the wall for support. _This cannot be happening._

"I think it best if you leave now. Meet us at the Hog's Head in an hour Dad."

Harry's heart sank. Al's tone was cold. _Perfect _he thought.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"What are you going to do?" Ron was twiddling his wand between his fingers.

"I don't know. Do you think I could kill the snarky bastard?"

"You could, but it would be a lot of paperwork. You know how you don't like paperwork." A smirk appeared on his face but was quickly wiped away by Harry's glare.

"You could blame it on post war stress." Ron shrugged sounding hopeful.

"Do you think that excuse would still play?"

"No, you're right. We should have left the gits to play with their fire. Then you wouldn't have this problem at all."

"Ron." Harry had said his name scornfully but he knew it was the truth.

"I'm going to dinner and find out what the hell is going on and then I'm going to hex the shit out of him." Harry turned to Ron to take in his expression. "What else can I do?"

Ron sat back in his chair and eyed his friend worriedly.

"Do you want me to come?" He knew that Harry would never except but he thought it better to offer just in case.

"No. I need to do this on my own. Fewer witnesses." Harry chuckled.

"Rather you than me."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The restaurants in Hogsmeade were not considered anything fancy but Harry was pacing back and forth regardless. After twenty minutes he gave up and collapsed on the bed. He knew Malfoy would be 'dressed to impress' as always. _Prick._ After another ten minutes he dressed in his best pair of jeans (which weren't that good) and an old muggle polo shirt._ It's only one dinner. You can do this. _

When he arrived at the restaurant Malfoy was already there. _Bloody great._ Harry just rolled his eyes. He didn't want to endure the man any longer than he had to so he made his way to the bar quickly.

"Damn Malfoy always on time. Damn Malfoy always dressed in silk. Damn him for showing up yesterday and damn him for being so friendly with my son." He hadn't been speaking to anyone in particular but more or less mumbling to himself.

"If you are done cursing me like a whinny schoolboy, the boys are here." Harry could feel his face flush at the knowledge that Malfoy overheard him. "A little friendly advice, you may want to double that drink and bring it with you." A smirk appeared on Malfoys face the same time a scowl appeared on Potters.

Taking a deep breath, Harry got up from the stool. "Lead the way," he said with a motion of his glass.

Harry sat at the table next to Al and Scorpius which meant he didn't have to sit next to Malfoy. However, he would have to stare at him through dinner.

"I don't think I'm drunk enough for this yet." Harry tipped his glass and the waiter scurried to bring him another. "Keep'em coming." he said nodding to the waiter.

"Potter, I said bring your drink not drink all the the booze in the restaurant"

"Fuck you." Harry was glaring at Malfoy over the rim of his glass as he began to gulp the contents down.

"Dad!" Al was becoming aware that this was not such a good idea.

"Al, don't worry about your dad. He doesn't believe people can change. Nor does he believe that a Malfoy can be a decent person."

"Don't tell my son what _you think_ I believe. You don't know anything about me Malfoy."

"Clearly. I thought you would have enough decency not to cause a scene in front of your son, or in a public place." Draco met Harry's eyes and for a moment, he could see the hate and confusion. "You are making this more difficult for him than need be."

Slamming his fists down on the table Al grabbed both of the mens attention. "Stop it! Stop it both of you!" His face was red, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Al, I'm sorry but Malfoy and I have too much history. It's hard to forget things."

"Oh no Potter. It's easy to forget. To easy sometimes. But it takes a great deal to forgive."

Their conversation was cut off by the waiter bringing their meals. Another drink was placed in front of Harry. He pushed it away glancing at Al who was still flushed with anger.

No one spoke throughout the meal. It was only after the waiter removed the last plate that Draco spoke up first.

"Potter, are you going to make a scene?" Harry made to open his mouth but Draco held his hand up to stop him. "I'm not provoking you but this would be better for everyone involved if you didn't make a scene. If you are incapable of this I was going to suggest going back to my room."

Harry thought about what Malfoy had said. "No scene. I just want someone to tell me what 's going on."

Draco reached over and placed his hand on Al's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's OK, go ahead."

"Dad, please don't be mad at me. I know I didn't tell you about them but I was scared you would hate me." Al lowered his eyes to the table.

Harry reached over and grabbed Al's other shoulder and gave the same reassuring squeeze as Malfoy." Al, I could never hate you, no matter what. Not even if it involves the Malfoys." He reached out grabbing Al's chin and bringing his son's eyes up to meet his.

"Dad... Scorpius and I are friends, best friends really. We were hoping you and Draco could get along together long enough for us to tell you both that... that..." Al's eyes had tears in them once more. He was certain his father would hate him.

"We're dating Mr. Potter."

Everyone's attention was now on the blonde who had been quiet up until now.

"Father figured it out months ago. We wanted to tell you before you heard it from someone else." Scorpius never stumbled over his words and his eyes never left Harry's.

Harry sat contemplating the young man for a moment. Scorpius's face was expressionless. He glanced in Malfoy's direction before his eyes finally came to rest on his son. Al was still looking at the table. Draco noticed all the color gone from his face and his heart was aching for the boy.

Harry had closed his eyes momentarily. He stood up from the table and sighed looking around the restaurant. _No scene. _What he did next surprised even him. He walked over to his son and placed a kiss on his head before turning to walk out the restaurant. He could hear Al being consoled by Scorpius and all he could do was keep walking.

Draco released the breath he was unaware he was holding. Sitting at the table, staring at the spot where Potter was just standing, he was dumbfounded. _What the hell just happened?_ "Al don't be upset just give him some time. He'll come around. He will." Seeing the young man crumble under his father's reaction was too much for him to deal with. Draco's eyes shifting between Al, with his head on the table, and the front door when his anger became too much to ignore. "Scorpius, take Al back to the castle. Let me know if you need anything. I have something I need to deal with."

Scorpius was about to tell him just not to worry with him, that he wasn't worth it but Draco had put his hand up as he hastily made his way to the door to catch up to Potter. He moved as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast as Harry Potter's abrupt departure from the restaurant had caused everyone to clamor. When he did reach the door he had no idea which direction to go.

_Great. Now What?_ He picked his direction to walk based upon the number of places to have a drink.

He figured he could just pop his head in the businesses and ask if '_the-boy-who-lived'_ came through there. That tactic however was getting him some very angry glares and he could have sworn one guy was about to pull his wand on him. His reputation had most definitely preceded him. _Time for a new approach._

He pulled a piece of parchment out of his cloak and began to scribble something down on it. He whispered his owl's name and in few minutes Orion was there. Draco tied the scribbled parchment to the owl's leg and the bird took flight. It did not however fly very far.

Orion had double backed up the street and flew into a window at the Leaky Cauldron. _I knew you wouldn't go far._ Shaking his head, he made his way to the building unsure of what he'd find when he got there.

Malfoy made his way up the stairs to the room he had acquired earlier. _What the hell is he doing in my room? _Hesitantly stopping at the door, he knocked and pushed his way in. He instinctively wrapped his fingers around his wand as he slowly entered, looking for any sign of the Gryffindor. He found Potter sitting on his bed facing the window his head in his hands.

As Draco watched the other man he made no move towards him. He could hear him smother a sniffle and the anger that had overwhelmed him earlier seemed to fade into a memory.

"Potter, what the hell were you thinking?" His question came out of nowhere and was barely above a whisper. Harry shuddered at the sudden sound. When no answer came from the other man Draco made his way closer.

"Potter, I know you can hear me," he stated louder and more clearly.

With another muffled sniffle Harry looked out the window. "Why does it have to be _your_ son?"

Draco was taken back by the question. _How dare he?_ "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" The anger he was feeling earlier was coming back ten fold.

Harry snorted. "Never mind."

"No, what the hell is that suppose to mean? Would you be alright if it wasn't _my_ son?"

"It sure as hell would make things a lot easier."

"Easier for whom? You? In case you missed tonight's events your son exposed his true self to you and you walked out. That's not something easy for any child but it certainly has to be harder for _the-boy-who-lived's_ son."

"How long?"

"How long what!" Draco was yelling by now even though Harry was speaking in whispers.

"How long have you known?"

"Really Potter you need to be more specific with your questions. This is more complicated than you realize. Vague questions will get you vague answers."

Harry turned to look at Draco. "How long have you known they were together?" His voice rising slightly.

Draco sighed his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Wouldn't you rather ask Al any personal questions?"

"I'm not sure he will even speak to me now."

"I sure as hell wouldn't. You acted like a complete prat back there. I certainly would never forgive you."

"Wasn't it you earlier who was talking about forgive and forget? If you could forgive me for almost killing you how could you not forgive me for this?"

"I am not your son. Besides Potter some things done in the heat of _passion_, even if it's angry passion, are completely accidental. You never intended to hurt me let alone kill me."

"But I _could_ have killed you."

"But you didn't. Let's not get stuck on this again. The point is it took me years to forgive you. The fact that I didn't have to see you everyday helped emenicly."

"So sending him to Beauxbatons is an option."

Draco chuckled. "That's right Potter, send your homosexual son to a school full of beautiful Veelas. Why not send him to Drumstrag?"

Harry grunted. "I hate Death Eaters."

"What?"

"Karkaroff. He was a Death Eater and they let him teach."

"What about Severus?"

"I made my peace with Severus before he died." Harry had made the statement before he could think better of it.

"_You_ made peace with _Severus_?" Malfoy had a look of genuine confusion on his face.

Harry chuckled. "I'm not talking about this with you."

Draco took a seat on the bed leaning up against the headboard.

"The boys have been friends since second year. I'll admit, at first I was against the idea. However, after seeing my son sulk around the house for four weeks I knew there would be very little I could do to prevent it. The boys have been _together_ for about three months."

Draco had noticed that Harry was staring out the window again and stopped. "What happened with you and the she Weasley?"

Harry's head spun around at the change of topic. "Not discussing that with you either."

"Fine. But there's more here than you're telling me otherwise you wouldn't have your panties in a twist. Honestly Potter is it really that horrible?" Draco was looking for any changes in Harry's behavior.

Harry had turned back to look at the window. "Why did they feel comfortable enough to go to you but not me?" He turned around to meet Draco's eyes.

"Don't you read Potter?"

"Read what?"

"You mean to tell me that you haven't read a Daily Prophet or any other wizard magazine in about ten years?"

"I can't read that shit. It's usually just a bunch of bullshit. I get tired reading about what everyone thinks I should be doing with my life, or why me and Ginny aren't together anymore. Honestly, every time the post owl would bring it I felt like I would be sick so I stopped taking any publications."

Draco chuckled. And then he smirked. "You have absolutely no idea do you?"

"What?"

"Let me put it this way. If I were you I wouldn't just stroll out of the room to go home tonight. Unless of course you want to make the front page. I would Floo home."

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?"

"There is always a reporter here down in the lobby."

"How do you know that?"

"This is one of my favorite spots to... you know... bring friends."

"Friends?"

Malfoy snickered at the confused look on the Gryffindor's face.

"Are you really that thick Potter? Seriously? They like to wait downstairs to see what bloke I'll bring up here next."

The look on Harry's face was priceless not to mention hilarious as hell. "You...You're?" He couldn't even process his thoughts to form a complete sentence.

"I'm what Potter?"

"Um."

"You can do better than that. A tosser? A pouf? Gay? Does that make it easier for you?" Draco was looking at Harry who had yet to register any emotion on his face. "You alright?"

He was staring into the blonde's eyes when the information finally sank in. "Yeah I'm fine."

Harry stood up and walked over to the door. He turned to look at Draco before turning the knob and saying in a hushed tone "I have to go." With those words Harry turned to make his way out of the room when Draco caught his attention.

"I would Floo if I were you."

"I'm fine."

With one final look at the Slytherin and a confused expression on his face Harry walked out the door.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Harry sat alone at his kitchen table eating his bowl of cereal as had become his morning ritual. This morning however he had an unexpected visitor. He peered over the glass of orange juice he was drinking as the large eagle owl circled overhead once and landed on the table.

"What have you got there?" The bird merely flapped his wings at Harry in response.

There was a note tied to the owl's leg and the Daily Prophet was rolled up in his mouth.

"I guess I should read this first." he said as he took the note from the owl. The seal was unmistakeable. He hesitated for a moment and then decided it was best to get it over with.

_Potter_

_Sorry about the articles._

_Malfoy_

"Well that was short and sweet." He looked over at the bird who was happily picking at his bowl of cereal. "By all means, help yourself."

He retrieved the daily prophet from where the bird had abandoned it. When he began to read the headline he felt his stomach clench.

"No, no, no, this cannot be happening. Who the bloody hell...?" He threw the paper to the floor. Letting out a loud groan he banged his head on the table. "Shit!" Bang. "Shit!" Bang. "Shit!" Bang.

His momentary self punishment was interrupted by another owl. This owl he recognized immediately. "Great. Hello Rigel." The owl gave a loud hoot at the acknowledgment stopping briefly for Harry to remove the letter before launching back into the air. "What the hell does Hermione want?" He ripped the second letter of the morning open with a sigh.

_Harry_

_Are you alright? That horrible woman is at it again! I'm on my way down to the Daily Prophet right this instant. I cannot believe this new crock of lies. Please let me know you are OK._

_Love_

_Hermione_

"Well that wasn't so bad."

When Harry looked up from the letter he was greeted by four more owls staring at him waiting to be relieved of their own letters.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry quickly removed the letters and three of the four birds flew away. "I suppose you want an answer?" Pig waited patiently for about a minute before he began pecking at Harry's arm. "Alright, alright, damn give me a minute."

He reached behind him to pick the prophet up off the floor.

"Maybe I should read this before I answer anyone." He looked over at the two owl's now taking liberty with his cereal. He sighed.

_**Boy-Who-Lived Shagged By Death Eater?**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Late last night Harry Potter, a.k.a The-Boy-Who-Lived was seen exiting room number four at the Leaky Cauldron in what can only be described as an angry fury. This is a room that is frequented by well known ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Although no one saw Mr. Potter enter the room he was seen exiting a mere thirty minutes after the regular occupant arrived. A source that was staying at the Leaky Cauldron in room number five said that voices and noises could be heard coming from the room._

_Although no one at the establishment would confirm or deny that Mr. Potter is a regular it is believed to be common knowledge between his friends that he prefers the company of other men. But why a Death Eater? Perhaps Mr. Potter still has boyish ideals to save a childhood nemesis. Or maybe Mr. Potter has found what he has been searching for._

Harry had read enough. He balled the paper up and threw it in the bin. Pig had again begun to peck at his arm. "Alright, geez."

Harry opened the letter and did his best to decipher Ron's horrible penmanship.

_Harry_

_What the hell! Is that why you wanted to deal with him alone? You know you can tell me and Hermione anything and we won't be judgmental. But honestly, what the hell!_

_Ron_

Harry picked up the quill on the counter. With a smile on his face he scribbled a short response.

_I was scared to tell you._

"That should keep him at bay until 'Mione gets home. Here you go." He quickly tied the note to the bird and shooed it away.

He peered over at the eagle owl who still had not flown away. "I suppose you want a response too?" The owl just stared at Harry unsure of what he meant. "Fine."

_Malfoy_

_Don't worry I've dealt with a lot worse things than you._

_Potter_

"There." Harry tied the note to the bird's leg and let out another groan as he leaned back in his chair.

The other letters that arrived had been requests for interviews or comments. Harry merely laughed at the idea and then threw them in the bin.

As he sat back down at the table to finish breakfast he came to the realization that the owls had done a great job at picking his bowl clean.

"Perfect. That was the last of the cereal." Setting the spoon down, he began rubbing his temples. "It's gonna be one of those days."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"You know when Pig brought back your response, before I came to my senses and realized you were having fun with me, I was so mad I would've knocked the shit out of you. Why did you have to joke like that about Malfoy?" It was the first words spoken by Ron since he and Hermione had arrived.

"Did you honestly believe anything in the article?" Harry was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, no. But I would like to think you could do better than Malfoy. That's like scrapping the slime off the bottom of the barrel." Ron was doing his best not to look Harry in the eye.

A smirk was quickly placed on Harry's face.

"Harry, have you spoken to Al about the articles?" Hermione asked as she sat at his kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet she had brought from home.

"No. I figured he's still mad at me and he knows I'm not gay." He was about to put his newly acquired cereal in the cupboard when Hermione's question hit him.

"Articles? I thought there was just the one?"

"You didn't read the '_on a related note'_ story?" She knew that Harry had been taking the articles to well. Had he read the second she was certain he would have blown Rita Skeeter to bits.

"Well fuck me. Was it as bad as the first?" Harry realized they were staring at him. "Shit. Give me the paper 'Mione."

Hermione hesitated.

"Give me the paper 'Mione, please."

She handed the paper over but not before whispering and apology to Harry. "I'm sorry, I thought you read it earlier."

He flipped to page three of the Prophet. That was the other page they allowed Rita Skeeter to spread her bullshit to the wizarding world. Without fail his eyes located the second article. "Oh hell."

_**Boy-Who-Lived's Son Shagged By Death Eater's Son**_

_**Does the apple not fall far from the tree?**_

Harry wasted no time throwing the paper on the floor. He grabbed his wand off the table heading straight towards the door.

"Harry wait we'll come with you!" Ron had shouted after Harry but received no response.

Harry stormed back into the kitchen and grabbed his cloak off the back of his chair. "I'm going to the castle. I should have been there already." He left with a pop.

Hermione and Ron stared at each other for a moment when Ron spoke up. "What about Ginny?"

Hermione met his eyes as they hurriedly put on their cloaks and they too left with a pop.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE!" Harry had been shouting at his old professor.

"He's not here Mr. Potter and would you kindly stop shouting at me so I can explain." The Headmistress was giving him the look he would always attribute to her. Stern yet loving.

"I'm sorry. But I need to know why he's not here I need to talk to him."

"About the Prophet no doubt."

Harry was caught off guard. "Yeah."

"Mr. Potter is there anything you would like to tell me?"

He couldn't suppress his amused chuckle. _Just like Dumbledore_ he thought.

"Something funny? Because when parents take students away from my school, even on Fridays, it tends to make me upset."

"Parents?"

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy removed Scorpius about twenty minutes before Miss Weasley removed Albus. Both the parents and students were upset. Surely you remember how cruel children can be Harry."

She was gazing at Harry who had just collapsed into a chair in front of her desk.

"I know that you and Malfoy never got along in school but your children get along famously. You never see one without the other. It actually brings a smile to the staff members faces. You should do well to get along with Malfoy if only for your son's sake."

With a final nod of her head Harry knew the conversation had ended.

"Thank you." Harry stood up from the chair and was making his way to the door when she called after him.

"Harry, do try to keep your personal life out of the paper for a while."

Harry nodded as he left the office.

"I would never have seen that coming in a million years. If opposites really do attract it sure took them long enough to figure it out." McGonagall had been speaking to herself when the portrait of Albus chuckled behind her. " I know Albus, it is a bit humorous isn't it."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Wow, to what do I owe this honor. It's not even your weekend to have the kids. We must have..." Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry put his hand up to stop her.

"Cut the shit. Where's Al?" He was angry and the face he was giving her was stern.

Ginny placed her hands on her hips. "He's not here. And he's fine."

"McGonagall said you picked him up, if he's not here then where is he?" He had been inching closer to Ginny with every word through his clenched teeth. Now he was directly in her face. He had no intentions of backing down when someone pushed him back causing him to stumble slightly.

"Harry, you need to back up and calm down. It's not her fault."

Harry regained his balance and looked up in time to catch Ron walking between him and his sister.

"Where is he?" Harry again spoke through gritted teeth.

No one looked him directly in the eye and no one was forthcoming on a location. His temper flaring up desperately trying to get the better of him. Harry shrugged.

"Never mind," he spat at them, "I know where he is." Harry turned and apparated on the spot.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Narcissus Malfoy attributed the loud knocking on her door to be the work of yet more reporters. They had practically been camping out since the Prophets early delivery trying to find a way to talk to Draco. One was even so bold as to ask for Scorpius. That particular reporter would be out of work for quite some time. A grandmother's wrath is a terrible thing. She made no attempt to make haste to the door certain of the circus she would find.

She was however becoming slightly irritated at the trespasser knocking on her door when the knocking became louder and more frequent.

When she finally did open the door she never dreamed she would be staring into those emerald eyes again.

Momentarily holding her breath she stared at the young man she had not seen in years. Her expression softened. "Mr. Potter."

"Mrs. Malfoy I'm sorry to intrude but..." he was cut off by Narcissus.

"Do you wish to see my son?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"No...Um...I want to see _my_ son."

"Ah, he's your son. That explains quite a lot, especially those eyes." She had taken a step back and waved her hand for Harry to enter.

"You may wait in the study. I shall go find Albus for you." She gave Harry a faint smile before pointing towards the study.

As Harry walked into the massive room he felt a chill sweep over his body even though there was clearly a large fire burning. Making his way over to the mantle he noticed several pictures perched atop it. Most of them were of Draco when he was younger. There were a couple of Narcissa and her sisters in younger days as well. However one picture in particular that contained a blonde and an ebony boy sitting side by side, obviously in some sort of garden, caught his attention. Reaching out to grasp the photograph to get a better look he was startled by a stern voice from behind him.

"Come now Mr. Potter. We musn't touch what isn't ours." The voice was recognizable in an instant.

"I was just looking at the picture of my son you have on your mantle."

"_Your_ son? Of course, the resemblance is uncanny. Please have a seat." Lucius motion to the sitting chair closest to Harry. "Draco never mentioned that Albus was your son."

Harry had no intention of taking a seat. "You got a problem with my kid?" Harry took a defensive stance, glaring at the older man.

"Come now. I thought we were past all this foolishness." Lucius calmly drawled.

"Yeah, well..." Harry never got to finish his sentence. Draco had run into his Mother in the gardens and had rushed in to make sure there hadn't been any problems.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here! Get out!" He walked over to Harry and grabbed him by the arm forcing him from the room. "Leave. Go home. Al will meet you there later."

Draco again grabbed Harry's arm as he ushered him down the hall towards the massive door. By this point Harry had had enough. With all the strength he could muster he pulled away from Draco, turned, and caught him right in the nose with a fist.

"Dammit Malfoy! Let me go! I just want to talk to my son!" He was yelling at the man who was looking up at him from the floor.

"ENOUGH!"

The young men now had their full attention on the lady of the house.

"Those boys are going to walk through that door in a few minutes and the two of you are going to behave. If you cannot do this I will make you both leave. Understood? Not one problem or I _will_ _hurt_ both of you."

"Yes Ma'am."

" Yes Mother." Harry and Draco both said in unison. Draco pulled himself up to face her.

"Good." Her tone had become quite pleasant. _Scary_ Harry thought.

Narcissa didn't say another word as she left the room.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Harry mumbled.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell them he was my son? Surely they read about it in the paper."

Draco cleared his throat as he looked at the door. "Potter, the war is over but I'm not stupid."

Harry narrowed his eyes as Draco continued. " You'll always have enemies. My father keeps questionable company at the best of times." Draco looked over at Harry. "He would have been in danger had they known who he was."

When Scorpius opened the door he did not register the man standing behind his father until Al had already shut the door behind them. The blonde grabbed other boy by his cloak sleeves and pulled him behind him.

"You can't take him!" Scorpius shouted, his eyes darting between Draco and Harry.

"Scorpius." Draco's tone was firm yet loving.

"Not now! You can't. I won't let you." The blonde was doing all he could to keep his emotions in check.

"Scorpius."

"No!" The boy lunged at Harry. Al caught the back of Scopius's cloak pulling him back to him.

"It's alright Al. Let him go." Harry said looking at the pair.

Scorpius pulled his arm free of Albus's grip, straightening his cloak, never taking his eyes from Harry's. His steps echoing off the marble as he made his way across the hall.

Harry's posture stiffened as the blonde boy approached him, his eyes shifting from Scorpius to Draco and back to Scorpius.

Taking in a deep breath when Scorpius stood in front of him, Harry looked up to meet Draco's eyes, taking note, the other man fingering his wand. He swallowed hard.

"Don't take him from me." Startled he turned back to Scorpius. The voice he heard barely above a whisper but the unshed tears in his eyes told Harry everything he needed to know. He was handling this wrong and something had to be done.

Without thinking Harry pulled the blonde to him. Scorpius's voice muffled by Harry's shirt, his face buried as he made his final plea, "Please Harry."

When Harry looked up from the young man he became aware of the audience he still had. Al had his hand fisted in Draco's sleeve as if waiting for the world to implode. The older man absentmindedly twirling his wand between his fingers. No one said a word as the atmosphere shifted from tense anticipation into uncomfortable silence.

"Potter, let's you and I talk first." Draco was merely trying to break the silence.

Harry nodded. "Yeah... alright." He couldn't think of any better ideas at the moment.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Draco led Harry up to his private suite in the manor. Harry wasted no time once entering, walking to the furthermost window and began pacing, mindlessly biting his fingernails.

"You need to be honest with me," Draco called out. "Our boys need us to be in understanding of one another. They need our support. You need to be honest about how you feel about all of this." Draco was speaking to Harry but he could tell the man wasn't listening.

Harry was deep in thought, his mind trying to find an understanding between how he's feeling about his son, and how he's feeling about the other man.

Seeing Harry lost in thought and not paying him any attention was really starting to perturb the blonde. Taking two strides he grabbed the dark haired man by the shoulders shaking him back to reality.

"Will you stop pacing! You're driving me mad!" He didn't mean to shout but given the situation, shouting was better than hitting.

Harry was looking at the wall, biting the inside of his lip not daring to look at Draco.

Holding the slightly smaller man still firmly by the shoulders he let out a tired huff. "Look at me." He took one hand placing it on Harry's chin, but the man still wouldn't look him in the eye. "Fine." he snarled. Letting the man go with almost a shove he turned to try and calm himself down. It would do them no good to start fighting now. Draco began to walk toward the door when he heard footsteps close behind him.

Turning around he found the smaller man looking at him with an almost feral look in his eyes. The look was not something Draco had seen before. Their eyes locked and neither could look away if they tried. The blonde was more than a little frightened.

Harry began to advance on the blonde, his movements slow and predatory like. Draco's eyes never left Harry's as his breathing became shallow and his heart began to race. Every step the dark haired man made towards him, Draco took a step back, simply to keep the distance between the two of them. He had watched Harry for years and had observed the man exhibiting all sorts of behaviors but this... this was different. He had never seen this before and he wasn't so sure he wanted to be on the receiving end of whatever _this_ was.

After a few more tentative steps backwards Draco could feel the arm of the chair at the back of his thighs. With Harry still advancing on him, his mind could only process the need for more space. When he felt the arm of a chair brush up against his thighs his body was still retreating. Falling backwards over the arm he gave an undignified "Omf" as he landed in the seat, his feet hanging over the edge. Breaking eye contact momentarily he tried to decide his next move but it was too little to late.

Harry looked down at the man in the chair having never taken his eyes off of him. Inching closer to the blonde he paused to stand at his feet. Placing his fingers on the soft fabric of Draco's trousers he flattened his hands so that his palms rested on his knees. Harry shifted his weight slightly as he began to lean forward, closer to the blonde's face, all the while sliding his hands painstakingly slow down the man's thighs, tilting his head with a slight smirk on his face.

Draco's breath hitched, his heart pounding so loud he could feel it in his ears. Unsure if the knot that has formed in his stomach is due to this 'new predatory' Harry or the fact that his body is responding to Harry in a way he wished it wouldn't at the moment. Draco closed his eyes and wished it to be a bad dream.

_Oh shit. This is not good. This is not good. _Was all that the blonde could think.

TBC

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Author's Note: Second part as promised and I also promise to never seperate a fic like this again. Future fics will be posted in one part.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely related to Harry Potter. This is done purely for entertainment.

Warnings: SLASH majorly. If you don't like that sort of thing please don't read this story. Smuttiness to ensue so if that's not your thing don't read it. Rated M for sexual content.

Harry continued moving his hands wrapping them around Draco's outer thighs, Stopping only to tuck them snuggly under Draco's arse. Nose to nose with the slightly frightened man, Harry could feel the warmth given off of him and the shudder at his presence. Looking into the depths of the silvery pools Harry could see the swirl of emotions plaguing the blonde man.

"Fuck," was whispered as the blonde took in another sharp breath.

Draco was unprepared to see a smirk begin flit across Harry's face. The blonde's eyes widened marginally and the dark haired man's eyes narrowed, without any more warning than that Harry smashed his mouth to Draco's.

Draco placed his hands on Harry's shoulders doing his best to push him away. The man was strong that was for sure and he soon realized that his struggles only resulted in Harry putting more forceful pressure into the already bruising kiss.

After a moment, which felt like hours to Draco, his body automatically reacts to the kiss. Pulling Harry closer, fisting his shirt, Draco accepts the kiss fully.

Pausing at the sudden change in Draco's demeanor, the way the kiss was accepted so freely, and the near panic that has settled in the pit of his stomach has Harry feeling as if he's lost control.

He tries to pull back almost regretting his decision to kiss the man. Draco still clenching Harry's shirt in his fist trying to pull him closer. The blonde was seeking more and was unwilling to be denied.

Harry pulled his head back and gasped. Startled Draco opened his eyes he was unaware he had even shut. Grey eyes searched green in an attempt at an unspoken conversation in between the two men panting.

"I...I'm sorry," Harry swallowed, "I just had to know." Draco had barely heard Harry as he spoke, his voice low.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." A moment later he was standing, turning away, afraid to meet Draco's gaze.

Running his hands through his messy dark hair, grabbing the back of his neck while walking toward the window, he was muttering to himself.

"Malfoy...I...," His sentence cut off as he felt a warm body press up against his back and a pair of arms wrap around his mid-section. Harry fought the urge to lean into the other man's embrace.

"Malfoy... I can't." His eyes were closed. His words never above a whisper. He was aware of the man behind him but had forgotten that Draco was slightly taller than he was.

The breath was warm on his neck as was the kiss the taller man ghosted over the same spot.

"I can't," was again whispered.

"Harry."

The sound of his name snapped him back to reality, eyes darting open, he quickly pulled Draco's arms from around him and turned to face the blonde man. Shaking his head he started to back away taking small steps towards the door they had entered from.

"Potter?" Draco asked with a look of confusion.

Harry took a few more backward steps. Eyes trained on the floor.

"Harry?" Draco asked again.

This time Harry turned from the man, taking quicker steps to the door.

"Harry stop! Stop and talk to me."

Harry stopped at the door placing his hand in the center. Taking a deep breath he slowly turned to face him, worrying his lip between his teeth, still looking at the floor.

"I just had to know. I'm sorry Draco." Bringing his eyes up to rest on Draco briefly he opened the door and walked out.

Draco stood there, his heart about to pound out of his chest, his mind racing madly. _What just happened? I can't let him leave._

He had taken off full sprint across the room practically slamming into the wall to stop.

"Potter! Potter wait."

Although he didn't see the man in the hall it didn't take long to find him, he caught up to Harry sitting in Scorpius's room with Al. He paused at the door unsure if he should enter or if he should be listening at all. After a moments hesitation he ducked closer to the frame of the door so not to be seen.

"Al, I'm proud of the man you are becoming. I want you to be happy no matter what." He looked between Al and Scorpius. "I am especially proud and happy of the fact that you were brave enough to find someone who makes you happy and are willing to love him no matter what others think." His voice a bit scratchy as he cleared his throat.

Harry lowered his head to look at his hands.

"Love each other. Otherwise you'll end up like me. Alone and unhappy." He didn't raise his head to look at his son. "Al, don't hate me for the way I acted. I just have to figure some things out."

This time he chanced a look at Al who was staring at him with a look that could only be described as shock. "Dad? Are you...?" Al's focus was no longer on his dad but on something just over his shoulder. Harry didn't have to look back, he had already felt the other man put a hand on his shoulder. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Father?"

"Dad?" both of the boys said in unison.

Harry stood leaning over to kiss his son on the head. "Stay as long as you want but come see me before you go home. OK?"

"Yes sir." Al said, looking at his hands.

Harry could still feel the hand that was on his shoulder but now it was at the small of his back. He turned in towards the man as he stood.

"Harry...stay."

Both of the boys sat looking at each other in silent shock. They had never heard either man use the others first name. They knew something more was going, something that was bigger than any of them wanted to acknowledge.

Harry lowered his head and placed his hand in the middle of Draco's chest.

"Goodbye."

This time Draco didn't go after him. He let him walk out the front door. He even watched out the window as he made his way to the front gate. Harry never looked back.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Harry apparated with a pop into his living room. His chest hurt. His head hurt. He needed to calm down. He needed to sort his thoughts. He needed to... In a fit of confused anger he slammed his fist into the wall cursing loudly. He was startled when Ron and Hermione came out from the kitchen.

"Bloody hell! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?" Harry put his wand away that he had drawn out of reflex.

"We were worried. Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just fine." Harry kicked the couch as he walked by.

"You don't look fine mate. What'd you and the ferret do for three hours? You're ready to hex him after five minutes. I mean, geez it's bad enough Al is hanging out with Malfoy but the thought of you hanging out with him is...weird." Ron had made the comments just as he would have made any other comment about Malfoy, but something struck Harry as wrong, and it made him angry to hear his friend.

"Shut the fuck up and get out! Now! You too 'Mione, out!" Harry was shouting but he didn't care. How dare they come to his house making assumptions about his associations with people.

"Harry? Please." Hermione was interrupted by Harry yelling at them again.

"Get out! Leave me alone! I just... I just need some time." His shoulders slacked and his head was beginning to pound.

Hermione and Ron had barely flooed away when Harry yanked off his shirt, suddenly finding it exceedingly hot in his flat. Preceding to strip clothes all the way to the bathroom on the second floor his mind drifted to the shower. He needed a shower. A cold shower.

He stepped under the spray of water. The feel of it rolling down his back was soothing. Leaning on the cold tile allowing the water full access to his body Harry brought his hand up across his chest to rub at his shoulder, a small moan escaping his lips at the sensations of the action.

It had been a long day and he was tireder than he thought. He just wanted to forget about today, he even hoped it was a bad dream.

He didn't know how long he had stood in the shower when he felt the wards shift as Al flooed into the living room._ Great. It wasn't a dream._ He turned to rest his forehead on the tile, banging it slightly before turning the water off.

He wrapped the towel around his waist haphazardly not even bothering to dry off.

"I'll be right there," he yelled down the stairs.

He pulled on his favorite pair of sleep pants and made his way downstairs. Al never looked at Harry as he entered the room and took a seat on the couch across from him.

"What's going on with you and Draco?" There was something in Al's voice that sent shivers down his arms. He still hadn't looked at Harry, instead looking a his hands.

Harry jaw tensed. "I don't know." It was the truth he had no clue what was going on. He really wasn't sure there was anything to talk about. He was still trying to sort himself out in this mess.

"You two seemed _different_ after your talk. After you left Draco was quiet and kept looking out the window. What did you say to him?" There was concern in Al's eyes as he turned to look at him. Harry knew right away the concern wasn't for him.

"I didn't _say_ anything. It's complicated."

"Do you like him?"

Harry stared at him, tearing his eyes away to look at the wall. That was the question he kept asking himself.

"Al, I've felt something for Draco since the first time I met him. It's just complicated."

"It's called hatred," Draco had called out from the kitchen as he brought in a tea tray.

"It wasn't ha- what are you doing here?" Harry had turned around to look at the other man. _This had to be the worst day ever._

Harry turned back around to find that Al had moved to the floo, standing with a smirk on his face and a handful of powder.

"Slytherin." Harry hissed at Al. With a shrug Al flooed away with a smile.

"It was hate and it will always be hate." Draco set the tea down in front of Harry and took the empty seat across from him.

"It wasn't hate. And I don't hate you." He was staring at his cup.

"So all the blood and sweat and tears, on your end at least, wasn't hate? Well then, I'd like to know what it was." Draco took a sip of his tea and set the cup down. He sat back in the chair waiting for Harry to answer.

"I don't know. You were a bit of a prick to me for seven years and I guess I felt like I had to be a prick back." A small smile swept across Harry's face.

Draco chuckled, "I guess I can accept that," smiling at him.

It had been a long day for everyone involved but Draco had to ask Harry a question before he could leave. If he didn't he knew he wouldn't get another chance as the Gryffindor would likely avoid him for eternity.

Draco cleared his throat. "Why did you kiss me and then leave?" Looking at the floor as he spoke, "All I wanted to do was talk to you."

"I can't do this with you, not now Draco."

Draco sat up straight. "It's because I was a Death Eater isn't it?"

"Draco, that's not it. It's all complicated," Harry's voice trailed into a whisper, "just to complicated."

"Then simplify it for me," he said leaning in closer to Harry, "help me see how this is to complicated to give it a proper chance."

Harry closed his eyes shaking his head. "Draco, you just don't understand."

"Then tell me," he pleaded in earnest, "Why can't you just tell me?"

Harry lowered his head. "Everyone will hate me," he mumbled.

"Because of _me_?" Draco asked questioningly.

"No," was the mumble he received.

"If we were together?"

"No," another mumble.

Draco's eyes grew wide as a realization came to him. He sat back in the chair running his hand across his face.

"They don't know, do they?"There was no malice in his voice.

"No," was the response Draco heard as he lowered his head.

"You haven't told anyone?" Draco was still speaking into his hands.

"No."

Minutes passed between the two men. Draco could hear Harry's breathing, it was quick and shallow. He knew that this was something Harry needed to talk about but he was afraid of how to approach the subject. He didn't want Harry upset and he was trying to reason a way to help him.

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

He knew he would have to be careful. He didn't want to push Harry away.

"Is this why you and Ginny broke up?"

Harry's breathing stopped. He looked up at the blonde man, unconscious tears coming down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to answer the question but no sound escaped. Instead he nodded his head.

"Harry." It wasn't so much a question as a statement.

When he had moved to Harry's side and wrapped his arm around him would never be known, as Draco had no recollection of moving at all, but the Gryffindor was now grasping tightly to the back of Draco's shirt. He let Harry cling to him for what seemed like hours and when the other man had finally succumbed to exhaustion, Draco left without a word.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Harry woke up groggy the next morning. Awakening in the middle of the night, he must have found his way to his bed. He couldn't remember when Malfoy had gone home but he knew it was late, he remembered crying on his shoulder and the comfort of finally being able to tell someone his secret. Even if it was Malfoy.

Harry wanted to lay in bed all day, his body ached. If he had to guess and If he didn't know any better he would of thought he'd been run over with the knight bus.

He had just flung his legs over the edge of the bed when the smell of food become abundantly strong.

"What the..."

Never bothering to put his pants back on, as he was certain it was Ron or Hermione in the kitchen, and they had seen him in his boxers before so why bother.

He was not prepared however for the blonde head he saw when he stepped off the stairs.

_What is he doing? _Harry scratched his head, shook it, then walked into the kitchen stretching.

"Good you're up." Draco hadn't even seen Harry walk in. _Does he have eyes in the back of his head?_

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home last night?" He pulled up a chair to the table watching the other man curiously making breakfast in his kitchen.

"I did." Never stopping what he was doing to look at Harry.

"So...why are you here?" Harry had begun fiddling with the place mat on the table.

"I came to a decision last night Potter. We are going out today." He placed a plate in front of Harry. "Eat."

"Going out?" Harry arched an eyebrow at Draco.

"Yes Potter, out. You know that thing people do when they feel they'll go mad if they stay inside a moment longer. Out." And there was the smirk Harry knew was coming.

"Why are we going out?" He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer to that question or not.

"To prove a point to you."

"A point?"

"Yes Potter a point, now eat up. And no excuses."

"I don't like crowds or really a whole lot of people, that's why I don't go out much." Flipping his fork between his fingers he looked to Draco for understanding.

Draco gave a single nod in response, pulling a faint smile from Harry's lips.

He examined the food carefully before stabbing his eggs with a fork. "When did you learn to cook? The muggle way I mean?"

"I have only begun to show you my many talents Mr. Potter."

Draco leaned over the table towards Harry who had already begun eating. Looking up from his eggs he realized just how close Draco was, feeling his breath as he spoke. Draco smirked and wasted no time sneaking a quick kiss on the lips before Harry could protest.

"Hey. Not fair." Harry chuckled.

"Eat. I've things to do today and you're coming with me." Draco cleaned the kitchen as Harry finished his breakfast.

Walking towards the sink to deposit his plate, he wrapped one arm around the blonde's waist pulling him close.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Turning around in Harry's grasp he faced the dark haired man just before he received a proper kiss, when Draco pulled away suddenly.

"Ew, Potter did you brush your teeth today?"

"You shouldn't have made the breakfast smell so damn good, I was in a hurry to get down here."

"Get dressed and for Merlin's sake brush your teeth."

Harry was already halfway up the stairs when he turned to smile back down at Draco. Maybe today would be better than yesterday.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The two men flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom saw them enter from behind the bar but was doing everything in his power to make it look as though he hadn't seen anybody.

Harry had learned to be cautious about his surroundings over time and became aware quite easily that Tom was avoiding them.

"Odd." Harry murmured to himself.

"You say something Harry?" Draco inquired.

"Huh? No. Just thinking out loud."

As the two men made their way down Diagon Alley it became very clear that everyone was staring yet at the same time trying not to look them in the face.

"Draco."

"Hmm."

"Everyone's staring at us."

"Of course they are I'm gorgeous." Draco boasted playfully.

Harry smirked.

"I take it back. They're staring and glaring at the same time." Harry moved closer to Draco's back as they walked. He wanted to reach out and grab hold of Draco's cloak but thought better of it considering the looks they were getting.

"Ahh. Then the stares would be for you, and the glares for me," he said leaning into the smaller man.

"Why glare at you?"

Draco turned to look at the him and pointed at himself with his thumb. "Death Eater remember."

"I can't do this. Let's go, I want to go home." Harry was still looking around eyes darting from person to person. There were too many people here. His body tensed as if waiting for an attack.

"You _can_ do this. Don't let them get to you," Draco let out a sigh, "Come on Harry let's go in here."

The store Draco ushered Harry into was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"I haven't been here in years." Harry stared in awe at the extensive amount of treasures, feeling like a kid.

"I thought you could use some cheering up," Draco smiled.

"Hiyah Harry."

Harry turned at the familiar voice and smiled when he saw George's face.

Before he could protest George had wrapped him in a bear hug, squeezing him as if his life depended on it. When he was done with Harry he turned to Draco. "Hiyah Draco." He then preceded to give him an equally squishing bear hug.

"How did you manage to get him out of the house I wonder. Usually only the kids can do that and they have to be sneaky about how they do it." George's eyes darted from one man to the other.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on Harry, let's have a look around."

Harry and Draco stayed at George's shop nearly the whole day. Draco watched the Gryffindor, chuckling at Harry's childlike enthusiasm. He knew the man had had a hard life growing up, and it warmed his heart to catch a glimpse of him so happy. He must have been staring, never hearing the footsteps behind him, as George draped his arm across his shoulder.

"He really is something special you know." George's voice was low in his ear.

"Yeah he is," Draco said, never taking his eyes off Harry.

George cleared his throat. "You guys going out?" He asked wiggling is eyebrows.

Draco turned, narrowing his eyes at the redhead. "No."

George smiled a Gryffindor's smile. "Yeah well, take care of him. If you don't there will be hell to pay." The smile still on his face.

"Believe me, I know."

He hated to tell Harry it was time to leave but it was becoming dark outside.

"Harry?" Looking down another aisle he said, "Harry, come on, it's time to go." He smiled when he spotted the man peering around a shelf.

Harry sighed. " Yeah, alright."

Draco and Harry thanked George for the bag of goodies he practically shoved at them on their way out the door.

Stepping out onto the store front Harry was bombarded with camera flashes. The bag he was carrying landed with a 'thud' quickly forgotten. Taken by surprise he began to panic.

"Shit." Harry could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

Questions were being asked from every direction. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He reached behind him in an effort to find Draco, to just touch the other man. When he couldn't find him he realized suddenly he was having trouble breathing.

Draco wrapped an arm around his waist. Before Harry could register what was happening the blonde had opened the door and shoved Harry through, quickly following in behind him. The shove caught Harry by surprise, tripping over his feet as soon as he was inside. He landed flat on his back looking up at the ceiling. Panting heavily and squinting his eyes he wondered _how did they get footprints on the ceiling?_

"Harry, I'm so sorry. " The blonde fell to his knees in front of him. "Come on Harry, deep breaths."

He placed his hand on Harry's chest. "Deep breaths."

George come running in from a back room. "What happened?"

"He panicked. He can't breath." Draco could feel his throat tighten as he to began to panic.

Harry reached over grabbing the blonde's hand. "I'm...fine." He lifted his head to look at the other man. "I'm fine, really. They caught me off guard is all."

Silver eyes stared at Harry. "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have known." Harry tugged on the man's hand encouraging him to come closer. Draco did very little to protest. A smile swept over the blonde's face as Harry wrapped both arms around his shoulders. Both men let out a sigh as the brunette rested his chin on the top of Draco's head.

"So..." George began but got the giggles before he could ask his question. "Are you guys going out now?" He couldn't help himself and got the giggles again.

Draco narrowed his eyes again at George. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Harry.

"We should go." Harry looked between Draco and George with a smile. "Can we use your floo?"

"Sure Harry, this way." He motioned for the two men to follow him.

Draco stood up and helped Harry to his feet. He let go of the dark haired man's hands as he turned to follow George. He didn't manage to get to far from Harry as the smaller man leaned forward and grabbed his arm, sliding his hand into the blonde's. Hand in hand they followed the redhead toward the back of the store to the floo.

"Come home with me."

For a minute Draco wasn't sure the Gryffindor had spoken at all. He was a bit taken back by Harry's request. Wait, was it a request? He really hadn't asked him, but then again did it really matter? He wanted to go with Harry anyway, he looked down at the smaller man.

"Harry, you don't have to..."

"No. Don't over think it. Just say yes."

"Harry." He whispered and looked at the floor.

"Please Draco." Harry said tightening the grip on the blonde's hand.

"Yeah, please Draco." George had mimicked in his best sad voice causing Draco to blush and shake his head.

"If you're certain. They're probably camped out at your home as well." Draco was still having a hard time meeting Harry's eyes.

"I know. I'm counting on it."

Draco looked at Harry puzzled.

"You want them to be at your house?" Draco asked slowly.

"Yeah, I think I do and this time I'll be ready for them." A small smile ghosted over his face. He looked back at George, gave him a wink, and turned to Draco. "You ready?"

"Um...what are you going to do Potter?" He was nervously looking between the other two men.

"Harry...what are you going to do?" Draco's voice quivered.

"Should I send these vultures to your house as well Harry?" George asked.

"Yeah that'll be fine. See ya George."

"Harry?" Draco was becoming very anxious.

And without another word Harry and Draco flooed to Draco's room at the Leaky Cauldron.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"So, we're not going to your house?" Draco was looking around his room wondering if bringing anyone else here would be necessary anymore.

"Yes. But I had some things to ask you and I didn't want to do it in front of George." Harry walked slowly over to Draco placing his hands in the middle of his chest, very carefully, as if the blonde would break. He moved his hands down Draco's sides and allowed them to wrap around his waist. Looking up in those steel grey eyes and was suddenly afraid to ask his question. His apprehension showing on his face.

"What's wrong?" Draco said with concern.

"Nothing...I..." Harry let out a deep sigh. He placed his head in the middle of Draco's chest with his ear where he could hear the other man's heartbeat. It was soothing. He felt Draco wrap his arms around his shoulders giving him a tight hug.

The blonde gave the other man's head a kiss and then placed his chin on top. This small act gave Harry back his confidence.

"Draco we're friends...right?"

Draco chuckled. "I suppose we have a _unique_ friendship."

"You like me right?"

Draco nodded.

"Can we see where this will go? You and I?"

The blonde stood for a moment. _Was Harry Potter actually asking him to be his boyfriend?_

Harry pulled away when he got no response. Draco's facial expression said it all. He was smiling. The dark haired man smiled back and pulled the blonde into a loving embrace followed by the most passionate kiss Harry had ever given or received in his life. Both of their stomach's were in knots as they pulled away quickly.

"What about the reporters?" Draco asked turning to walk towards the window.

"Well, you know, I need to out myself so we can go out in public and stuff so I figured now's as good a time as any." Harry said walking towards the window to stand next to Draco.

"You don't want to tell your family first? Or your friends?" Draco scrunched his face at the thought of what the weasel would say.

"I want to do this with you. I want you to stay with me tonight and I'll deal with everyone tomorrow." Draco shot him a look of shock and concern. "It'll be fine. No worries." Harry leaned up to give the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't want to tell your father first?" Harry had said it playfully and regretted it immediately at the look on Draco's face.

"Don't worry when he reads about this he will drop dead." He returned Harry's smile.

"Follow my lead then?" Harry said with a big smile.

"I don't follow any-." Draco never got to finish his sentence as Harry apparated them to an ally not far from his house. "Dammit Potter... I wasn't ready."

"Come on don't chicken out now."

"Malfoy's do not 'chicken out' Potter." Draco smirked.

"Come on then." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and began pulling him along towards his house. Draco was right, there were reporters everywhere.

"My neighbors are gonna love this." Harry mumbled.

"What's your big plan to 'out' yourself?" He asked cautiously.

"You'll see." Harry looked at the blonde and smirked his best Slytherin smirk.

"Harry, you're starting to scare me a bit." The blonde was being playful as Harry pulled him along through the sea of reporters.

The dark haired man stopped at the top of the steps leading to his door, raising his arms to get everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone! I am only going to say this once so you better listen up."

The crowd gathered closer around Harry and Draco. The silence was eerie. Harry glanced back at Draco sliding his fingers into the blonde's hand.

"Everyone hear me alright?"

No one said anything.

"Good."

Harry pulled the blonde to him. His movement was so quick that Draco had no time to resist what the other man was doing. Harry's lips came crashing down on Draco's and for a moment no one moved or made a sound, not even Draco. Then everything was a flash of white as the kiss became more passionate.

Harry moved his wand to unlock his house as he backed Draco across the doorway. Reporters started shouting questions but Harry was no more interested in answering questions than he was eating dinner right then. His only concern was how fast he could get Draco to the top of the stairs and into his bedroom.

It was taking them twice as long to make it to the stairs as neither one wanted to break the kiss. So Harry opted for the guest room instead, practically throwing Draco down on the bed as he ripped his own shirt off.

Shifting back on the bed, the blonde summoned him with a single crooked finger. With a dangerous glint in his eyes, Harry complied stalking towards the bed, sliding to hover over top Draco. Stopping nose to nose with the Slytherin, Harry tilted his head pressing their lips together. This kiss wasn't like the kiss before, this kiss was gentle and determined. Sliding his tongue along the other man's lips, Harry sought entrance.

Leaning into a sitting position Draco wrapped his arms around the dark haired man's shoulders. Sighing heavily, Draco's lips parted. His eyes closed tightly, his hands finding their way into dark locks. The responding hands in his own hair coming around to cup his face. Pulling away, Harry was still planting small kisses against the blonde's mouth.

Taking advantage of the pause between kisses Draco snaked his arm around his waist flipping the smaller man on his back. Arching an eyebrow Harry squirmed beneath him, gripping the blonde's shirt, sliding it off.

Draco leaned forward, kissing Harry tenderly, sucking on his bottom lip. A moan escaped between them but it was unclear which of them had made the sound. Draco shifted his weight, straddling Harry's hips. Harry arched his back seeking closer contact, gripping the blonde's thighs tightly. The friction intoxicating. A sound close to a whine came from the Gryffindor and Draco smirked.

Shifting his hips again against the man beneath him, Harry clenched his eyes shut, groaning as his body responded to the stimulation.

"Open your eyes," bringing his head to rest against Harry's, "Are you sure about this?" Draco whispered.

Harry opened his eyes staring into the silver pools. "Yes."

Draco reached between them unfastening Harry's belt. He was surprised to feel hands creep up along his thighs returning the favor. Harry unbuttoned the blonde's trousers and pulled down the zip. Draco inhaled sharply as fingers ran under the rim of his boxers. Lifting off the bed Draco allow his pants to be pulled down around his thighs before kicking them the rest of the way off.

Propping back on his knees Draco pulls at Harry's pants allowing him to shimmy out of them, boxers and all. Tossing them aside Draco turned to look at the man before him laid out like a feast. Closing his eyes Draco felt fingertips lightly brushing up his arm, gripping firmly, the other man pulled him close.

The mouth that attached to Draco's throat was heaven sent. The tingling sensation that had started just below his ear made it's way straight to his groin. Throwing his head back he groaned when Harry's hand wrapped around his cock giving the head a tight squeeze.

Draco slid his hand down Harry's side, tenderly exploring. Reaching around he pulled the other man's leg around his waist. Harry, lost in his own ministrations didn't hesitate when Draco lifted his leg, his hand still working the engorged cock. The Slytherin ground their bodies together and Harry removed his hand only to place it in blonde locks as a moan escaped his throat.

Reeling from the dark haired man's reactions, Draco glided his hand down Harry's thigh wrapping his hand around to find his entrance.

Draco placed his head in the crook of Harry's neck, nuzzling close, taking in the scent of the other man.A single slick finger began a torturous tease as it circled Harry's entrance before ever so gently pushing in.

Harry's eyes shot open at the intrusion, taking quick shallow breaths his entire body tensed.

"Shh. Relax." Draco tried to soothe him, turning his head to plant chaste kisses down Harry's chest. Pausing only seconds at his navel to look up at the other man, all the while working his finger in and out, willing Harry to relax.

Draco moved his hand that was stroking Harry's side, placing it firmly on his hip.

Harry looked down in time to see the blonde bring his mouth closer to the head of his cock, swiping his tongue across the tip in an experimental lick. Harry arched desperate and needy for more.

"Draco," he gasped.

Sparing a brief glance back to the man making the most wonderful noises Draco had ever heard, he leaned forward taking in the head of Harry's cock and sucking. When he was rewarded with more noises and a quivering body beneath him, Draco opened his mouth, taking in the gorgeous cock in it's entirety.

Harry groaned, fisting the sheets, willing himself not to come before he was ready. He realized almost instantly why Draco had moved his hand to his hip, it was almost to much to ask for him not to jerk upwards to meet that talented mouth. Moving one of his hands to the blonde's head he never felt Draco push the second finger past his entrance to join the first.

"Draco... Draco, I'm close." His voice needy-sounding, as Draco groaned around his cock.

Shuffling up the bed Draco captured Harry's lips once again in a tender kiss, sucking on the Gryffindor's tongue before pulling back.

Grabbing his already leaking cock, Draco lined himself up to Harry before hesitating.

"Alright?" He asked, half afraid of the answer he might receive.

Harry nodded, throwing his head back against the bed letting out a mewl which was all the reassurance Draco needed.

Pushing forward, he pressed against the tight ring. Gently pushing past the rim he paused, stroking Harry's stomach, he waited for him to relax. When Harry nodded Draco pushed in farther taking particular care to watch the other man's face for signs that he should stop.

Once fully engulfed by the Gryffindor's tight heat Draco froze. Throwing his head back, eyes pinched tightly shut, trying with all his might not to thrust until he knew Harry was ready.

Harry's own eyes closed tightly, mentally steadying his breathing as he adjusted to the foreign feeling. It didn't hurt, the sensation was more intriguing and exciting than painful.

"Move Draco." Harry commanded, bringing his hands up to grip the blonde's forearms.

Opening his eyes, Draco willed himself to go slow, the tightness making it difficult to find a steady rhythm. Gently pulling out, Harry moaned digging his nails into his lovers arms. Draco hissed pushing against the tightness that threatened to pull his orgasm from him at any moment.

Sitting back to grip the leg locked around his waist, he pulls out pushing back in finding a rhythm that both of them can handle. Pulling the other leg up to wrap around his waist he lifts Harry's hips trying to find a better angle, and being rewarded when Harry calls out.

"Fuck. Do that again." His voice raspy.

"This?" Shoving in in a desperate motion, he was again rewarded with Harry's shouts.

Thrusting in earnest he tries to hit the same spot every time.

"Harry...Not gonna... last.," Draco grunted.

Reaching his hand up to grip his own erection, only to get his hand slapped away, Harry groaned. " So close."

Gripping the cock between them Draco gave a few tentative strokes.

"Draco."

"Come Harry," He groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic, his hand working feverishly.

Harry came in Draco's hand. Draco continued to stroke him, slicking his already oversensitive cock as he milked the last of his orgasm from him.

The tight heat Draco felt before was nothing compared to the feeling of Harry's orgasm. Harry's body clenched around Draco's cock pulling his orgasms from him quicker than any wank he'd ever had.

Draco called out, his voice almost a sob.

Harry let his legs fall to the bed, Draco still inside him. Catching his breath the blonde rested his forehead on his lovers chest. Harry brought his hands up stroking the blonde's hair.

After a few moments Draco pulled out and laid next to Harry.

Harry had snuggled close to him as soon as they were no longer entwined laying his head on Draco's chest. "Let's just stay like this tonight," the blonde said wrapping his arm around him.

"Uh huh." The response was drawn out and low and Draco knew that he was almost asleep.

Pulling up the covers a smile crept across his face. He knew they could take things slower now, appreciate each other as lovers, not as a quick fuck. He wasn't worried about any of that. He was worried about was how everyone was going to treat his little dark haired lover in the morning.

As the realization of the situation sank in Draco could do nothing else but smile and snuggle down into the covers closer to Harry. They would deal with whatever happens tomorrow together. And with that the blonde succumbed to sleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Harry?"

"Harry?"

Draco rolled over placing his hand on the bed next to him. Nothing.

"Harry?"

Draco lifted his head. He was certain he heard someone calling Harry's name but where was it coming from? He rolled back to the side of the bed and looked into the fireplace. Lifting his head, he cocked it to the side. There was a head floating in the fireplace.

"Harry? I've been calling you for thirty minutes. What the hell?"

"Harry's not here." Draco grunted laying his head back on his pillow.

"Where is he?" The voice demanded.

"Well, have you tried his room? The kitchen perhaps? Because he is clearly not in this room." Draco was more or less talking into the pillow making the floating head angry.

"He's not in his room. Find him Malfoy!"

_Was this head actually shouting at him._ "Look." Draco sat up pulling the cover over himself. "He's not in this room. I was asleep and I am not about to get up and go looking for him. Especially not for you Weasel!"

"If you don't get up right now I will come through this floo and beat the shit out of you Malfoy!"

"Fine!" Draco shouted throwing the cover off of him and standing up to stretch. He made damn sure to be facing the fireplace as he did so.

"Fuck Malfoy! Put on some clothes."

"Oh no. It was so damn important for me to find him right this instant you can deal with seeing all my bits."

Draco turned to walk towards the door just as it swung open. Harry was carrying in a breakfast tray for Draco and himself. Knowing good and damn well the weasel could still see them even by the door Draco took the tray out of Harry's hands and placed it on the chair. Draco hadn't realized that Harry was still naked as well until the tray was gone. He wondered for a moment if Weasley had seen him or not. Draco wrapped his arms around the other man kissing him fiercely, turning them, then lifting the smaller man onto the bed.

His intention was to give the weasel a show then tell Harry that he was there but that scenario didn't pan out. He was beginning to kiss Harry's neck when Ron couldn't hold back any longer.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled as loud as he could.

Startled, Harry froze. His Slytherin lover however chuckled and continued to kiss down his chest.

"Draco... Draco stop."

Draco snorted. "Not a snowballs chance in hell Potter." Draco began to lick lower as Harry squirmed beneath him obviously unable to control his body's reaction.

"Ron I'll talk to you later."

"No. I'm coming over. And you better get dressed as I expect you'll have loads of visitors today. Ten minutes Harry!"

"Oh don't worry Weasley ten minutes is all I need. I'll have him screaming my name and forgetting his own." Draco turned to smirk at the floating head in the fireplace. Ron scowled. The blonde chuckled at how easy it was to ruffle Gryffindo'rs with their prudish ways. He then promptly resumed his downward kisses.

Harry took in a ragged breath. "Fine, whatever, just... go away Ron."

The Slytherin made his way down to Harry's hip bones. God the Gryffindor was bony but much to Draco's surprise he was also ticklish. Oh the possibilities for later. Draco continued to kiss his lovers exposed skin all the way back to his lips. Draco loved the way Harry's lips felt against his and if he could stay like that forever he would have given anything to do so.

"DRACO!"

Draco froze. The voice that was now echoing throughout the house was not like Ron's. This voice had demand and authority in it and it had the power to destroyed everything good in Draco's life.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Draco jumped out of the bed and stood facing his father in the fireplace. In the process gripping Harry's thighs a little to tightly causing the Gryffindor to cry out.

"Fuck. That hurt." Harry hit Malfoy in the arm out of reflex. Malfoy didn't even flinch as his eyes never left his father's face.

"Never mind, you never think that's your problem. For God's sake get dressed I'll be there in five minutes and you can explain this to me properly."

"Shit." Draco murmured.

Reluctantly both men dressed as quickly as they could. They were still stealing kisses and running their hands over each other with promises of more later.

Making their way to the kitchen they were cut off at the bottom of the stairs. Voices could be heard. Lots of voices. Some calm and happy sounding and two very distinct unhappy ones.

"How the hell was I suppose to know he was gay?" Ron's voice carried over all the others in the room.

"At least Draco had already confronted his demons. How the hell he ended up with Potter we may never know but I WILL put an end to it. I get one heir and he gets one heir and I will not have him waste it on that scum." Lucius's voice seemed to echo in a silent room.

Harry turned to Draco, "You get one heir?"

"Not now Harry." Draco said waving off the brunette's questioning.

"You see here, _both_ of those men in there are twice the man you will ever be Malfoy." Molly Weasley never raised her voice, there was no need the room was still silent.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer he was tired of everyone butting into his life. He was tired of everyone telling him what to do. He wanted this. He wanted Draco and no one was going to make him regret or question his decision.

He walked out into the kitchen, no one noticed as he and Draco approached.

"Excuse me. I know you all mean well but do you think you could get out of my house. I mean I appreciate all the concern but I'm a grown man. I'm happy. Can't you lot let me be happy?"

Everyone was looking at the two men, different as night and day, enemies since childhood, holding hands before everyone who cared enough to worry about them. It should have been a touching moment.

"Come Draco." Lucius drawled.

Draco went to make a step but faltered. He was still holding Harry's hand and he wanted this too.

"No Father... I'm staying with Harry." Draco's voiced cracked, he may have been a grown man but his father still terrified him.

"You will do as I say Draconis and come here. Now." Draco gripped Harry's hand tighter steadying his breath as he planted his feet next to Harry. "I see. Well."

In order to keep his pride as intact as possible Lucius straightened his robes and walked back into the fireplace.

With Lucius's grand exit Molly came up to both men, smiled, gave them big hugs as she too walked to the fireplace.

One by one the kitchen began to thin til there was only a single redhead sitting at the table.

Harry moved toward Ron dragging Draco behind him. Both men pulled out a chair to sit and both found the silence more than a little awkward.

"Why didn't you say something?" Ron was looking at the table.

"I really didn't know how to say it." Harry was looking at the table to.

Ron snorted, "Yeah well the article in the Prophet didn't have you quoted on saying anything, it was just a big picture of you snogging Malfoy and him grabbing your bits."

Harry turned to Draco who was smiling.

"Hey, you kiss me like that and I did it out of reflex," throwing his hands up in mock surrender at the look on Harry's face.

Harry chuckled.

"So... Malfoy huh?" Ron stood up looking Harry in the face for the first time.

"Yeah...Malfoy." Harry smiled.

"I'm sitting right here you know." Draco drawled.

"Well, he does have a nice arse." Ron turned to look at Draco who was blushing.

"So you're OK with this?" Harry asked Ron with a heavy heart, it would be good to have two friends in his corner to face whatever may come.

"Of course, I just had to make sure he wasn't hexing you or something. Take care." And with a nod Ron was gone.

"Well Malfoy, I guess if we want peace and quiet we'll have to go to your old room at the Leaky." Harry gave a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"Um.. about that. I don't have that room anymore." Draco moved to make them both a cup of tea.

"Oh. What happened to it?" Harry propped his feet on the table and tilted his chair back on two legs.

"I gave the key to Scorpius and Al." Draco had a smirk on his face as he turned just in time to see Harry fall over backwards and onto the floor.

"YOU WHAT!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"When exactly did you give Scorpius the key Draco?" Harry's voice was as stern as it was inquisitive.

"Oh come on Potter, it's not the end of the world you know. Now they have a place to escape to."

Harry was looking at the blonde, brows furrowed, arms crossed and shaking his head.

"You know Potter if memory serves me right didn't you use to go to Hagrid's and the shrieking shack to get away." Harry was still looking at him, eyes narrowed.

"Oh come on!" Draco whined, waving his arms for emphasis. "Are you really upset that I gave them the key to my old room?" Draco stood with his arms crossed awaiting Harry's response.

"No. I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me that you had given _my_ son a room off school grounds that you and I both know nothing academic will ever occur at." Harry arched his brow.

"So you're mad that I gave them free range to a place to shag?" Draco asked the question still not understanding what Harry was going on about.

"No Malfoy. I'm mad you didn't tell me you had given my son a key to your old sex romping ground." Harry scowled but not really all that angrily.

"Potter, I did no such thing. I gave _my_ son the key to a room that I use to occupy occasionally." Harry looked as if he wanted to question the blonde's choice of words.

"OK. Frequented."

"I'm going to get dressed Draco and then we're going to go and lay ground rules for those two."

"Harry, you don't even know if they are there or not!" The blonde shouted at the retreating figure down the hall. The slamming of the bathroom door his only response.

Harry stood facing the mirror in the bathroom, shaking his head he turned on the tap to wash his face and run his hands through his hair.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me." Harry wasn't sure what he was so angry about, it's not like he could've forbid Draco to give Scorpius the key. Maybe he was angry that they didn't get to shag there first, but considering all the men Draco had brought there, that thought was dismissed quickly as it sent shivers down his spine. When it came down to it he knew exactly what his problem was with the boys having the key. That was his son, his little boy, only he wasn't so little anymore. Harry felt a pang of guilt in his gut. His son had grown up and he had been to busy playing the grown-up to notice. And now he was becoming a man

and he wasn't ready to let go of his little boy just yet.

Harry dressed pretty quickly, pulling his shirt over his head as he walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked eyeing the other man at the window.

"What?" Draco asked, spinning around to look at Harry's confused face. "Nothing," he tried to sound innocent. It wasn't working, as his voice cracked unexpectedly.

"What are you doing at the window Draco?"

"Looking at the stars."

"It's cloudy."

"Stop pestering me Potter, aren't we suppose to be stopping your son from ravishing my poor, innocent Scorpius?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The blonde and the brunette flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, opting to floo to the lobby rather than directly into the room, as Harry didn't think he could handle any unwanted images.

Draco just chuckled.

"You're such a Hufflepuff."

"I am not. Why would you say that? As much as you read you're turning into a Ravenclaw!" Harry knew that it really wasn't an insult but it was the best he could come up with.

Draco just rolled his eyes. He motioned up the stairs expecting Harry to lead the way, when the Gryffindor made no move Draco shook his head.

"Why are you so squeamish when it comes to our sons, I mean damn Potter you faced the Dark Lord nearly every year in school, not to mention you actually killed the bastard. Why can't you face this?" Draco was genuinely interested in the answer to his question. Why couldn't the 'golden boy' face his son?

"You really want to know why I'm squeamish Malfoy? Honestly?" The mood shifted slightly from anxious to an almost eerie calm, giving Draco goosebumps.

"Yes."

"They remind me of us."

"I don't know what _you_ remember about us but I don't remember trying to snog you at every dark corner."

"I know that, I just mean they look so much like us, they remind me of us and maybe...never mind."

"No Potter, what were you gonna say?"

"Maybe they give me a glimpse of something wonderful we missed out on."

A smirk appeared across the Slytherin's face as he imagined the look on the professor's faces if he had been shagging their savior. Things sure would have been more interesting.

Draco leaned down bringing his mouth next to Harry's ear. "You know Harry, I still have my old school robes at home, we could always..."

"Draco...we came her for a purpose." Harry pushed him in the shoulder. "And besides, that's just kinky."

"You have no idea how kinky I can be Harry." The blonde purred into the Gryffindor's ear.

The two men continued up the stairs coming to a stop at the infamous room that had been plastered all over the papers just a few days before. Harry raised his hand in a reluctant gesture to knock but never got the chance as the door was wretched open.

"Dad!" Scorpius yelled in surprise, "I was about to hex you!"

The two boys were in the bed just as Harry feared but they were not in the way he feared to find them. When Harry actually took the time to open his eyes (Why had he closed his eyes?) he found both boys deep in thought as they appeared to be writing an essay. Books were thrown all about the room in various states of open. Harry let out a deep sigh.

"You guys ever hear of knocking?" It was the little dark haired boy that spoke up this time, setting aside his quill to give his attention to the older men. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"I just..." Harry trailed off not really sure how to begin the conversation, whenever it came to Albus, Harry was always a pushover.

"Your father wanted to make sure you weren't fucking." The elder blonde let the words roll off his tongue as easy as if he were ordering a meal at a fancy french bistro.

"Father!" Scorpius could feel the flush creep up his cheeks at his father's bluntness.

"Draco!" Harry wasn't sure what to make of the man standing next to him. He was shaking his head as he became aware of the heat in his own cheeks, and he knew instantly he was blushing as well.

"What? You wanted to know. Now you know. Can we go home?" Draco was as nonchalant as ever and Harry couldn't help but feel more attracted to the man when he acted this way. "Harry, anything you would like to add?"

"Um...yeah...don't come here to just...you know. Come here to work and well...to work."

Draco turned to Harry and sighed. "Well done," his voice full of sarcasm.

"Well, it's been fun, you two look as if you were busy before we interrupted, I think we should get going." Draco turned to leave grabbing Harry's arm to pry him away from the room.

"Uh...bye, "was all Harry could get out as the blonde was pulling his arm rather hastily.

The two boys sat on the bed for a few minutes not knowing what to say to each other, both being embarrassed by their father's lack of grace and tact. Finally chancing a glance at each other the two couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Scorpius couldn't help himself, wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"That was close." Albus spurted out in between gasps.

"Hey Scorp, what was that thing?"

"What thing?"

"You know, that Patronus your dad has, what the hell was that?"

"It's a ferret."

There was a long pause as Albus sat up to look at his blonde friend.

"Are you serious? A ferret?"

The Slytherin looked at his friend trying to figure out what the amusement in his voice meant.

"It's always been a ferret Potter. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Albus burst out laughing again not noticing the look of uncertainty on his friends face. "Please tell me you have heard of 'the amazing bouncing ferret'."

"Bouncing ferret? What does that have to do with anything?" Scorpius scowled.

"Uncle Ron tells us the story every year. He calls it 'Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret.'"

The smaller boy snorted. " You know if my Dad hadn't sent his Patronus your dad would have freaked."

"You're probably right. Remind me to thank him later."

With Scorpius's narrowed eyes on him Albus banished the unwanted books from the bed with his wand. Looking at the tip of his wand he couldn't help his curiosity. "I wonder where things go when you banish them?" The blonde chuckled.

Sitting back against the headboard Albus opened his arms. "Come here love and let me share the story with you."

Scorpius looked at his best friend and smiled as he climbed under the covers to snuggle and hear the story that his father had never told him. Albus placed a soft kiss on his cheek as he began.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Harry and Draco arrived back at the Manor. It had been a while since Draco had stayed there and he was feeling a bit homesick.

"Draco, it's been a long day how about we get some sleep tonight?" Harry slid his arms around the Slytherin's waist and pulled him closer, "Or snuggle?"

The smile he received from the other man was one Harry would cherish. Draco didn't give many genuine smiles but when he did it would make Harry's heart melt. This was a genuine smile. Harry smiled in return.

Draco kissed him on the head and sighed, "Alright, why don't you go and get ready for bed. I'll tell Mother and Father we'll be staying tonight."

It didn't take Harry long to find a pair of pajamas that fit and get snuggled into the huge four poster bed. He placed his glasses and his wand on the night table and closed his eyes. The sheets smelled like Draco. He could get use to this.

Draco entered the bedroom quietly, he hoped Harry would still be awake. Walking over to the bed he looked down at the Gryffindor. He looked peaceful. Draco brushed a bit of fringe away from Harry's face before he leaned down to give him a kiss.

Looking down at the outfit he had adorned before entering the room, they were his old school robes, he chuckled. He wanted his quidditch robes but he didn't know where they were and he was pressed for time figuring Harry would fall asleep pretty quickly. He smiled at the thought of what Harry might have said to him, or d_one_ to him.

He leaned down to run his hand through the sleeping man's hair. "Good night Harry." Leaning over closer to kiss the man again Draco whispered lightly in his ear, "I love you." The blonde banished his clothes snuggling against Harry under the covers. Within minutes both men were sound asleep.


End file.
